


A Bad Habit to Break

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Smugglers, Anal Sex, Bounty Hunter Kallus, Canon Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Matchmaker Hondo Ohnaka, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Roy - Freeform, Smuggler Zeb, Voyeurism, assholes to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Hondo needs the best smuggler and the best bounty hunter this side of the galaxy for a very important job. What he wasn't aware of was that they hated each other. Hondo knows a little sexual tension when he sees it though!
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO So i've been kinda quiet about this but I'm excited about it. It's my first semi-slow burn fic for Kalluzeb so let's see how long I can keep them from revealing their true feelings! My bestie Susan (hixystix) will be taking bets.

“When is this  _ smuggler _ supposed to get here anyway?” Kallus asked, tightening the straps on his boots. He looked around a bit, noticing the dirty, barely maintained walls and floors of the transport Hondo had led him onto. It had a familiarity...like he recognized the scent but couldn’t place it. It was annoying him that he couldn’t remember.

“Soon, soon!” Hondo replied, checking his com again.

“I still don’t understand why I have to work with him,” Kallus huffed, checking over the rest of the straps on his black suit. The tightness didn’t bother him, since it felt like a second skin at this point. “You know I prefer to work alone, and I’m more than capable of smuggling whatever you need.”

“Not like this,” Hondo shook his finger. “For this I need the best and--” He heard the shuttle doors opening and turned to greet who was arriving. “Here he is!”

Kallus looked up and--Ah. That’s where he remembered it from. He immediately leapt to his feet when he realized who it was. Into the shuttle walked a large, burly creature covered in soft purple fur and marked with darker stripes. He wore the standard smuggler outfit, ragged clothes and a vest, but like Kallus, he carried his own bo-rifle and reached for it as soon as he saw the hunter.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Hondo put himself in the middle of the bounty hunter and the smuggler. “What is this?”

“I tol’ Kallus that the next time I saw ‘im, I was gonna kill ‘im,” Zeb explained, charging his rifle. “Guess that time ‘as come.”

“I keep trying to tell you that it was nothing personal!” Kallus retorted, charging his own rifle in response. “How was I supposed to know he was your cousin?”

“Because I kep’ shouting ‘Stop! That's my cousin!’”

“I hear you, but his bounty  _ was _ twenty thousand credits.”

“ENOUGH!” Hondo shouted, silencing the two. “Now, I have no problem with you killing each other, but can it wait until AFTER Hondo’s job?”

Kallus paused, then disabled his rifle, swinging it onto his back. “Fine.”

“Captain Orrelios?” Hondo asked, when Zeb hadn’t put his rifle away.

Zeb growled, but violently disabled his rifle as well. “The second we’re done, Kallus. The kriffin’  _ second _ .”

“I look forward to it,” Kallus smirked.

“Good! We’re all friends now!” Hondo clapped his hands together and moved past Kallus to the cockpit. “Come, friends, and I will explain the job.” Zeb walked past Kallus as well, knocking his shoulder hard, causing Kallus to flinch. He glared at Zeb’s back as he turned around and rolled his shoulder to help relieve the pain. Once he got to the cockpit, he noticed Hondo sitting in one of the seats, punching in coordinates. 

“Now, unfortunately, I am unable to accompany you on this most important mission,” Hondo explained, confirming the coordinates and turning towards them. “But, I have no doubt two talented outlaws like yourselves will have zero problems procuring who I need.”

“‘scuse me, did yeh say ‘who’?” Zeb asked, crossing his arms.

“Maybe if you cleaned out your giant ears, you’d be able to hear him better,” Kallus spat, earning himself a low growl from the lasat. “Of course it’s a who. Why do you think  _ I’m _ here? Imbecile.”

“Yeh said nothin’ about smugglin’ someone, Hondo,” Zeb huffed, pointing an accusatory finger.

“And I am so, so sorry for that, my friend,” Hondo replied, holding a hand to his chest as the other held out a small holoprojector, displaying a human male’s face and shoulders, and basic information. “This is Enryk Harkley. He is currently imprisoned in an Imperial facility and if he is there, he cannot be out here earning the copious amounts of money he needs to pay me back.”

Kallus sighed. “So that’s really why you needed me.”

Hondo winked. “Nothing gets past you!”

“I’m a defector,” Kallus explained at Zeb’s confused look. “But that’s a long story for another time.” He turned back to Hondo. “Which facility?”

“Rordak,” Hondo replied. “Is that a problem for you?”

“Alpha TR-8,” Kallus said after looking up something on the data recorder on his arm. “Not at all. I can’t see us running into many issues.” He looked up at Zeb from his arm after closing the cover. “Assuming you can keep a low profile.”

“Oy, I’m not th’ one with a habit of blowin’ up everythin’,” Zeb accused.

“No, you just shoot first and ask questions later!” Kallus retorted, gloves straining as he tightened his fists.

“Alright! How about we all agree on no shooting and no exploding unless necessary, yes?” Hondo offered, standing up and walking away before receiving an answer. “Well, everything you need should be in the computer, and as always you may contact me at any time, but maybe not too much? Hondo has some...personal business to attend to.” He turned around as he stepped out of the transport and waved. “Adieu, my friends!” Kallus caught a wink from him before the hatch started to close and he turned back to the cockpit. 

“Well, you heard the man,” Kallus sighed, removing the bo-rifle from his back and setting it behind the captain’s seat. As he stepped forward to sit down, he was met with the charged end of Zeb’s rifle.

“That’s not happenin’,” Zeb declared, nodding to the co-pilot seat. “Yer seat’s over there. The only one that gets teh fly The Poltergeist is me.”

Kallus stifled laughter. “The  _ Poltergeist _ ? That’s what you call this wreck?” He pushed Zeb’s weapon aside as he moved to the other seat.

“An’ what’s ye’re new one called? Bantha Dung?” Zeb laughed at his own joke as he lowered the staff.

“It’s called the Revenant, I’ll have you know,” Kallus rolled his eyes as he sat down. “And we’d be taking it now if a cruiser hadn’t clipped my intake.” He removed his helmet, revealing his golden blond hair and unique sideburns. Once he set the helm on the ground, Kallus ran a hand through his hair, letting the strands fall where they lay. Zeb looked over and had a quick moment of wanting to push the hair out of Kallus’ eyes, but frowned and looked away. There was no chance of that happening ever again.

“Let’s jus’ get this over with,” Zeb grumbled as he tossed his rifle by Kallus’ and sat down in the pilot’s seat. 

“For once, we agree,” Kallus sighed, strapping himself in and then flipping the switches he needed to on his side.

Zeb strapped in as well and after pushing the buttons he needed to, they took off from the docking bay of the salvage ship Hondo was currently running. “Hyperspace.”

“Ready,” Kallus replied, sitting back in his seat. Before they took off, he looked over at Zeb. How could he have forgotten that scent? It haunted his dreams and...As they took off into the stars, Kallus had a last thought that he wished he could have a pleasant memory of it that hadn’t been tainted by time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some of you may be thinking "Hey wait didn't I already read this?"  
> You did.  
> However, I was drinking when I wrote this chapter initially and was getting too drunk to continue but I was INSISTENT on getting it up. Anywho, I finished it. It's much better. *kisses*

“Yeh never told me yeh were an Imp,” Zeb said, after about an hour of silence. 

“It never came up,” Kallus replied, flipping one of his knives around in his hand out of boredom. 

Zeb smirked, kicking his feet up on the console. “Guess we weren’t really into talkin’ then anyway.”

Kallus frowned and caught his knife before getting up. “I’m not interested in reminiscing.” He started to walk out of the cockpit but turned around. “How long until we get there?”

“Ehh…’Bout 47 hours now,” Zeb replied, leaning forward to check the meter, then leaning back again. 

“Fabulous,” Kallus flipped open the device on his arm and punched in a few numbers before closing it. “I will see you in 46.”

Zeb rushed to his feet as Kallus turned to leave. “Aw, c’mon, Alex. Don’t be like that.”

Kallus whipped around and put the point of his knife under Zeb’s chin. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.” 

“Fine,” Zeb narrowed his eyes and frowned, but Kallus lowered the knife. “But yeh can’t ignore me for two days.”

“Is that a challenge?” Kallus smirked, standing his ground as Zeb moved closer.

“Yeh suggestin’ a bet?” Zeb asked, crowding the bounty hunter’s space. 

“I’ll lay down my half of the job money,” Kallus offered, “that you can’t stay away from me the rest of the trip.”

“An’ I’ll take that same bet with my half,” Zeb countered. “I dun think yeh can keep yer hands off me.”

Kallus rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. You might as well just hand your credits over now.”

“Ye’re always so cocky,” Zeb smirked. “Ye’re not the most handsome I had.”

“But we both know I was the best,” Kallus chided, wetting his lips as he smiled. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Zeb stared a moment at Kallus’ lips, then growled and turned away, walking back to the cockpit without saying another word. 

Kallus immediately took it as a small victory and allowed himself to chuckle a little as he made his way back to the ‘fresher. If he was honest with himself though, this might be a hard bet to win. He reached the small room and closed the door behind him once he was inside. The moment the door shut, Kallus grabbed the handle for the sink and pulled it open forcefully, turning to face it. He ripped his gloves off of his hands and used the palm of one to hit the button above the sink, dispensing water. The water was cold when he put his hands underneath, but that was exactly what he wanted. Kallus cupped his hands under the water, filling them, and bent his face closer to the sink. His eyes closed as the water hit his face and he rubbed his wet hands over his face, getting some strands of hair damp in the process. He ran his hands through his hair before reaching for the sides of the sink and leaning against it. 

When he looked up in the mirror at himself, Kallus was somewhat embarrassed at how dilated his golden eyes were and how flush his cheeks looked. He gripped the sink tightly and fought back the urge to punch the glass. After all these years, Zeb could still get a reaction out of him. Kallus let himself be angry for a moment, then took a deep breath. He needed a shower. That was all.

Zeb threw himself into the pilot’s seat and kicked his feet up on the console like before. Kriffing Alexsandr Kallus. He had been living his life perfectly well, expecting to never run into him again. While it was true that Kallus had turned in his cousin to the Imps, there was still the small torch that Zeb held for him. It wasn’t just Zeb that had a problem with Kallus though. He knew that Kallus had every right to be mad at him for leaving him on that moon. Zeb huffed. He had left him with a working com and rations so, really, it could have been worse. 

The times that they had shared before that, though...Zeb leaned back and closed his eyes. Ale--Kal immediately came to his mind and he looked back on the memory of their job on Numidian Prime. It was hot in the empty apartment they sat in, staking out the mark who would lead them to the cargo. He hummed as he remembered when Kal started to shed the black suit he always wore. Zeb thought back to the sound of Kal unbuckling…

...each strap on his jacket. Kallus shrugged it off and tossed it into the corner of the ‘fresher. The freeing feeling of his jacket being off caused him to reach up with both arms and hold his head to each side as he stretched out his sides. He walked over to the shower and turned it on, letting the water get up to temp as he removed his pants. His belt was the first to go, unclipping it and tossing it into the designated corner. Once his belt was off, he reached down and unbuckled the straps on his boots, then stood back up to remove his pants. 

As the room steamed up from the hot water, he was reminded of the job he and Zeb took on Numidian Prime. The jungle heat was unbearable and both of them were forced to remove clothing to combat the humidity in the tiny apartment they were confined to. Usually, he couldn’t stand extreme temperatures of any sort, but he recalled his anger quelling when he saw Zeb remove his vest and ragged shirt. Underneath all of it, there was a scarred, toned, lavender chest that Kallus remembered far too vividly. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against one of the walls, taking in the environment. After a moment, he reached up and touched the condensations on his chest, trailing his fingertips down to the top hem of his pants. Hesitating slightly, he gave in, reaching under the waistband of…

...his pants and pushing them down, letting his cock bounce against his abdomen. Zeb had noticed the shower had been turned on, so he knew Kal would be a while. If he was going to win this bet, he had to let off a little steam. To avoid any mess, he pulled up his shirt, then dragged his fingers down his chest, pretending it was Kal doing it instead. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting himself fall into his own imagination as he took hold of his cock. He’d only had that one night with Kallus, but, Gods, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The hunter wasn’t wrong when he said he was the best Zeb ever had, and it enraged him almost as much as it aroused him. He tightened his hold on his slick erection in an attempt to mimic the fee of Kal’s ass, but he knew from experience that it wasn’t nearly the same. Blast, what he would give for one more touch of…

...those large paws all over him, exploring every inch of his body. Kallus had stepped into the shower, hoping the water would help, but it only made him think about the lasat even more. Memories flashed through his mind as he reached up to wet his hair, forcing him to relive just how sacred the dingy, dirty apartment was to him. 

“ _Alex…_ ”

The name rattled around his head, and he gasped as he gripped his already leaking cock. It wasn’t worth it to pretend he didn’t want Zeb anymore, not when it was only him that was privy to his feelings. He stroked himself steadily, recalling the feel of Zeb’s thin lips on his skin, or his tongue entering him and making him come once just from that. Just thinking about the things they did in that apartment made him gasp, along with his thumb dragging across the tip of his cock. He may have bragged that he was the best that Zeb had ever had, but he also knew that the smuggler was the best that he had also. Countless nights had been spent recalling just how full Zeb made him feel and he had yet to find a toy that could hope to compare. Kallus leaned forward, pressing his arm against the cold tile in front of him, hoping to stabilize himself while he…

...thrust into his fist. Zeb made sure that his feet didn’t rest on any important consoles as he spread them and reached a single finger down to swipe across his entrance. Kal had always made it look so good and--Zeb moaned at the recollection of Kal’s face while they fucked. When his finger made contact, he flinched a little, but didn’t entirely hate it. Would Kal like it better if he could take it too? The thought of Kal inside of him caused his heart to race. He wanted it more than he expected and continued to toy with his rim. Kal wouldn’t be able to resist him then. Ready to take the experiment further, Zeb relaxed as much as he could and…

...pushed a single finger in easily, nostalgic for Zeb’s much larger one. Kallus leaned against the wall with the showerhead, one foot elevated thanks to a small stool that had been left there at some point. The cold tile was a welcome relief as he pressed his flushed face and shoulder against it, freeing his hand to reach down and stroke his cock. He closed his eyes tightly and panted against the wall, leaving a small fog with every breath. The last time he was in this ‘fresher he--Kallus let out a groan as he pushed a second finger inside, getting closer to the fullness he was craving. He could feel his wet hair start to stick to his face and neck, but even with the stale taste of recycled water and the uncomfortable feeling that tickled his lips, Kallus’ mind kept supplying him with endless memories and fantasies of Zeb. A strangled cry unwillingly slipped from his mouth, a mixture of rage and lust, when he pressed against his prostate. His grip on his cock tightened…

...as Zeb teased the skin around his slit, finding he preferred that much more. The climax he was chasing was building and he threw his head back, gritting his teeth and biting his bottom lip, not caring that he drew a bit of blood in the process. He groaned and arched his back, using the console as leverage while he stroked his cock faster. Ashla...he was so close. It took nothing more than the reminder that Kal was in the shower to send him over the edge. 

“Oh, blast! Alex!”

“Zeb!”

Kallus cried out as he spilled come over his fist and managed to get a bit on the wall. He stroked himself through the aftershocks then sighed, using one hand against the tile to steady himself as he caught his breath. Kriff. This was not going to be easy. 

Without warning, the ship jerked and, thanks to his reflexes, Kallus was able to grab onto the bolted shower bar that lacked a curtain. Alarms started to sound and he frowned, turning off the water and grabbing a towel as fast as he could. With as much urgency as he could, he toweled off his bottom half, then struggled to get on his pants, slightly regretting the decision to go without skivvies. Once he finally got them on and fastened, he chose to postpone drying any other part of himself, instead hanging the towel around his neck before barging out of the door.

“What in seven hells is happening?” Kallus shouted, starting to run towards the cockpit, but getting slowed by another jolt from the ship.

“We got kicked outta hyperspace,” Zeb explained, tightly gripping the controls. “Now, get over here an’ help me!”

The ship steadied for a moment, but it was long enough for Kallus to make it to the cockpit before Zeb had to avoid another asteroid. He gripped the back of the co-pilot chair and jumped, dropping himself in the seat. “The field looks dense, but thin.”

Zeb rolled his eyes at the unnecessary acrobatics, but wasn’t able to take them off of Kallus once they saw him. His jaw dropped a fraction at the sight of Kal’s bare torso, and it wasn’t until he saw the hunter’s hair that he noticed he was still wet from the shower. Zeb swallowed thickly. Wasn’t he supposed to be uh…

“ZEB! WAKE THE KRIFF UP!” 

Zeb felt a sharp pain cross his cheek and his head was turned back towards the front of the ship, just in time for him to avoid a spinning asteroid heading towards them. Alarms started to go off and the ship jolted, leaving the smell of smoke in its wake. 

“Karabast!” Zeb gritted his teeth as the ship was thrown into manual control. “I need teh set ‘er down!”

“There!” Kallus pointed to a small planet just beyond the asteroid field.

“That’ll dew!” Zeb struggled with the controls, and Kallus gripped the seat, preparing for impact. As they hurtled towards the planet and started to fall through the atmosphere, he looked over at Zeb, and realized that the lasat could end up being the last thing he would see. “Zeb!”

Zeb looked over for a moment, wanting Kal to be the last thing he saw. He focused on the gold of his eyes, tears starting to well in them as they propelled towards the surface of the small planet. “Alex…”

“I--”

The world was bathed in black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S YA BOY!

Kallus could feel consciousness returning to him, but didn’t open his eyes yet, first assessing if he had any injuries that he could feel. He had a throbbing headache, but that was to be expected from the whiplash. Besides that and his already bad leg, he didn’t seem to be hurt much more than a few bumps and bruises. Slowly, Kallus opened his eyes and quickly noticed that he was somehow still in the co-pilot's seat, still slightly damp from the shower. It couldn’t have been more than an hour or two since they had crashed.

“ _ Zeb _ ,” Kallus whispered as he quickly turned his head to see that the seat next to him was empty. “Zeb?” He repeated, a bit louder and with more urgency this time.

“O’re here,” Zeb said, his voice coming from the back of the ship. Instead of risking possible injury to his already aching neck, he slowly rose out of the seat and stepped around it to see exactly what Zeb was doing in the back of the ship. Kallus regretted the action almost immediately when he saw the lasat. Zeb was half-dressed, wearing only his pants, and he had a wrench in his mouth as he worked on a panel above his head.

“What’s going on?” Kallus asked, swallowing thickly as he followed Zeb’s form with his eyes, arm and torso muscles straining as he stretched. He looked away quickly when he noticed Zeb bring his arms down and take the tool from between his teeth.

“Well,” Zeb sighed, “I got good news an’ bad news.”

“Lovely,” Kallus rolled his eyes.

“Good news is, we landed jus’ outside a settlement,” Zeb used the wrench to point toward the outside of the ship.

“Bad news?” Kallus pressed, removing the now uncomfortably damp towel from around his neck. 

“No way this thing is gonna be fixed in less than a day,” Zeb set the wrench down and grabbed a rag out of his back pocket, wiping his hands with it. “We gotta stay the night somewhere in town.”

“In town?” Kallus scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his still bare chest. “Why can’t we just stay here?”

Zeb chuckled and shrugged. “We can stay here if yeh like, but the climate control is shot, it’s gonna get frosty, an’ if yeh remember, there’s only one bed.” He raised an eyebrow at Kallus, as if daring him to accept the offer, knowing the likely consequences. 

Fortunately for him, Kallus knew better. “I’ll take my chances with the locals,” he decided. Zeb was right about the temperature though, because Kallus was starting to feel a chill where his clothing wasn’t. He took a look around to see where his bag had landed amid the crash and spotted it just past Zeb in the narrow hallway his large frame was currently blocking. 

“Would you mind handing me that?” Kallus asked, hand outstretched in preparation to receive his item.

“What? Where?” Zeb looked around himself, clearly not actually searching.

Kallus sighed and pointed to his bag. “There, the black ba--No, not the orange one obviously. That black one there.”

“I don’ see it,” Zeb shrugged, grabbing the wrench and returning to his work on the panel. “‘M busy, anyway.”

Kallus lowered his hand and clenched his fists in frustration. It was like Zeb knew exactly how to irritate him and took some sick joy in it. Then again...he could use this to his advantage. He walked over to Zeb in the narrow hallway and turned to face him so he could pass by. 

“If you’ll excuse me, then,” Kallus practically purred, using the low voice that he knew Zeb greatly enjoyed. He lightly grabbed Zeb’s hips, not just for the extra support, but because he recalled in great detail how much the lasat liked to be touched there. Zeb’s muscles tensed under his fingertips and Kallus let himself smile a bit at the reaction. What he didn’t expect was Zeb’s other reaction, leaning his hips into the bounty hunter’s touch, which caused him to gasp a little at the contact. He let himself stay in the moment a bit too long, biting his bottom lip as he inhaled Zeb’s familiar scent and watched his abdominal muscles tense beneath the soft fur he could still feel between his fingers on cold nights. Kallus quickly rushed to move past Zeb, embarrassed that his plan had backfired somewhat. With a quick mumble about having to use the refresher, Kallus grabbed his bag and rushed into the bathroom, not daring to look back at Zeb. Once he slammed the door shut, he leaned up against it and dug his palm into his crotch, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that was building there. Stars, what was it about that Lasat? He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it in frustration. It had just been a long time...that was all. Kallus let go of his hair and turned toward the mirror. Maybe there could be some benefit of going into town. He smirked at himself and shook his head a bit, letting the golden strands fall where they may. There was no doubt he could find someone to pick up who could end his dry spell and make Zeb jealous all in one go. Perfect. 

Confident in his new plan, Kallus pulled a sleeveless undershirt out of his bag to don and then put on the jacket he had left discarded in the ‘fresher earlier. When he walked out, he saw that Zeb had since put a shirt and his vest back on, and was packing up a bag. Once he finished, he zipped it up and tossed it over his shoulder as he turned to Kallus. “I got us a mechanic who promised to fix ‘er up and get us flyin’ again by mornin’.” 

“So, how did all of this happen, anyway?” Kallus asked, gesturing at the ship. “Getting kicked out of hyperspace isn’t a normal occurrence.” 

Zeb quickly turned away from Kallus, and started walking towards the door. “Oh, yeh know...just, uh,” the Lasat cleared his throat and reached up to scratch the back of his neck with his free hand, “didn’ realize the hyperdrive needed fixin’. S’all.”

Kallus frowned, not quite satisfied with the answer but not curious enough to push the issue. “Let’s just get to town. I need an ale and a bed.”

“Finally, we agree!” Zeb laughed as he stepped out the door and onto the small planet’s surface.

“You’re saying you have only  _ one _ room, and it only has  _ one _ bed,” Kallus repeated to the unimpressed human woman that sat behind the counter of the only inn in the small village. “What kind of inn is this?” She yawned and shrugged.

“Don’t get many visitors around here,” she replied. “Most don’t need more than a roof and a bed for a night, then they’re on their way.” The woman spat out a thoroughly chewed blue leaf into a small bowl on the floor and smiled, showing that the leaf had clearly been staining her entire mouth for several years before now. “So, ya gonna take it or what?”

Zeb stepped forward and put a few gold pieces on the counter. “We’ll take it,” he confirmed, flashing her a grin. “Sorry ‘bout my friend. He’s still cranky from crashin’.”

“I am  _ not _ cranky, and I am  _ not _ your friend!” Kallus hissed.

“See what I mean?” Zeb sighed, making the innkeeper giggle. “C’mon Kal, let’s get you your nap.”

“ _ I will kill you, _ ” Kallus fumed, feeling his cheeks heat up in irritation. “I’m going to the room.” The bounty hunter snatched one of the keys up off the counter and marched down the hall, stopping at, entering, and then slamming the only door that was in the hall.

“Tell me,” Zeb turned back to the innkeeper. “Where can a guy get a drink around here?”

Kallus sighed once he got inside the room and tossed his bag at the feet of an armchair-footstool set that was placed diagonal in the corner of the room, facing the bed. He shrugged as he walked towards the furniture and sat down in it, gauging it’s comfort. It was a bit smaller that he would have liked, but he had slept in worse. At least he wouldn’t be forced to sleep with Zeb. Kallus groaned a little as he stretched out, then kicked his feet up on the stool to remove his boots. Zeb’s suggestion about a nap wasn’t a bad one, he had to admit. It had been a pretty long day and a little sleep before getting a drink wouldn’t hurt. He knew he was going to have to be sloshed to sleep through Zeb’s snoring. Once he removed his gloves, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head on the backrest of the chair. After only a few minutes, Kallus drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

“Shhh…I don’t want to wake ‘im up.”

“I don’t mind if he watches.”

“Oh, ye’re bad.”

Kallus’ eyes snapped open at the sound of the door being opened. The room had gone dark since the sun had set and only a thin strip of torchlight from the town came through the curtains. Two beings tumbled into the door, and Kallus stayed still, only recognizing one of them as being Zeb. The other was a human male he had never met before; likely a local. Both were giggling like children and Kallus rolled his eyes. If he knew Zeb, this would probably just end in a quick hand job and the man would be on his way. Then, he could get back to sleep. 

“It’s Roy, yeah?” Zeb asked, grabbing a handful of the man’s ass and squeezing.

“That’s right,” Roy replied, wrapping his arms around Zeb’s neck. 

“How’d yeh like to ride me, Roy?” Zeb offered, causing Kallus’ eyes to narrow. 

Roy gasped. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Zeb growled slightly before pulling Roy closer and kissing him. He turned the man as they kissed, and stared at Kallus over Roy’s shoulder. Their eyes locked and Kallus immediately knew that Zeb would take this as far as he had to, but Kallus was determined not to break. 

“Let’s get yeh undressed,” Zeb suggested, pulling at Roy’s jacket. It slid easily off the man’s broad shoulders and after it fell to the ground, Roy reached up and took off his hat, revealing light colored hair and strong sideburns. Kallus looked to Zeb and caught him smirking, clearly aware of the similarities between the two humans. The rest of their clothes came off quickly, leaving Roy and Zeb bare as they groped at each other’s bodies. Kallus watched as Zeb’s thick, purple cock slid alongside Roy’s slender, flushed one. 

“Please…” Roy whined, causing Kallus to roll his eyes. “You already prepped me at the bar…” Again, Kallus looked at Zeb, and unfolded his arms in favor of placing them on the armrests. He had already fingered him? Zeb raised an eyebrow at Kallus and shrugged with a sly smile. 

“O’course,” Zeb purred, giving Roy’s ear a lick with his tongue. “Lemmie grab the oil.” Zeb stepped away and started to walk towards Kallus, who closed his eyes quickly, as to not give away to Roy that he was awake. He sensed Zeb kneeling down as his feet and rummaging through his bag. “Sure yeh can handle this, Kal?” Zeb asked softly as he searched. “Say the word and I’ll kick ‘im out. It could be you ridin’ me instead.” While the memory of riding Zeb caused his cock to twitch in his pants, Kallus audibly huffed at the suggestion. No way was this gonna cause him to lose the bet. Zeb chuckled a bit as he stood up, oil in hand. “Suit yerself. I’m gettin’ some either way.”

As Zeb walked back to Roy, Kallus slowly started to open his eyes. He watched as Zeb grabbed Roy’s hand with his free one, then sat on the edge of the bed before pulling Roy into his lap. As they kissed, one of Zeb’s thick fingers, now slathered in oil, reached behind Roy to push inside of him. The finger sunk into him easily and Roy let out a pleasurable groan. Kallus was having trouble controlling the tightness in his pants especially since he knew exactly how Zeb’s fingers felt from the inside. Under the guise of kissing Roy’s neck, Zeb stared at Kallus over his shoulder, clearly enamored with how he was affecting the bounty hunter. Kallus stayed still, not afraid to keep his eyes locked on Zeb. It was nothing more than watching a dirty holo-film. Kallus gave Zeb a small smirk and his brow furrowed. 

“C’mon,” Zeb said, pushing Roy off for a moment. “Let’s do this.” He leaned back and turned, settling himself on the bed before inviting Roy to join him. The man climbed on top of Zeb with enthusiasm and straddled him. “Careful now, I dun want yeh to hurt yerself.”

“I like ’em big, remember?” Roy replied, licking his lips and reaching behind himself to grab Zeb’s cock. He lined himself up with it and slowly started to sink down, eyes squeezed shut as he did so. Zeb seemed to have almost forgotten about Kallus as he watched Roy take him inch-by-inch. Kallus gritted his teeth as he watched, envious that someone like that could take Zeb so easily their first time.

“Kriff,” Zeb gasped once he was entirely inside. “Yeh were right. Not many can take me like you can.” He glanced over at Kallus and winked.

Roy lifted himself up slowly and then slammed back down, moaning like some Corellian whore as he set a pace. Kallus gripped the armrests and could feel the threads breaking under the force of his nails. Zeb just  _ had _ to push it, didn’t he? Their combined stubbornness had caused them to end up in difficult situations before but this...this was a whole other level.

“Mmm, yeah…” Zeb moaned overdramatically, catching Kallus’ eye as he thrust up into Roy. Kallus almost felt sorry for the man. He had been unknowingly recruited into being the most recent pawn in the merciless war of desire that had been waging between the two for longer than either cared to admit.

“Oh, Zeb!” Roy cried as the lasat pushed into him just right. Kallus’ eyes flicked up to the man, then returned to Zeb’s with more rage behind them than before. He had given his  _ real _ name? His lip twitched and he clenched his jaw in anger, which made Zeb smirk and lick his lips in victory. 

“Say it again,” Zeb ordered, moving his large hands up Roy’s torso, stopping at his nipples. He dug his thumbs into the man’s chest and let his claw drag across the sensitive skin, leaving a thin red line in its wake. 

“ZEB!” Roy repeated, gripping Zeb’s arms tightly as he gave over control, letting the lasat set the pace.

“Yeh gonna come for me?” Zeb breathed, wrapping a large hand around Roy’s swollen cock. 

“Yes...YES!” Roy shouted, shooting thick ropes across Zeb’s chest. Kallus silently shifted in his seat, his pants becoming tighter as he watched. It was easy to put himself in Roy’s place, feeling Zeb’s cock move inside of him like that. Gods, he remembered it well. He knew just how Roy was feeling and honestly couldn’t blame him for the lax, dumb expression that was currently on his face. 

Zeb, however, was still staring at Kallus, expression almost painful as he tried to climax. Kallus raised an eyebrow and smirked, bringing a hand to his fly and undoing it. The lasat’s eyes widened as Kallus pulled his cock out and started stroking, his mouth falling open as his breathing grew heavy, Zeb tried to keep his eyes locked on Kallus but after only a few moments of seeing the bounty hunter pleasure himself, he squeezed his eyes shut and came inside of Roy with a loud roar. 

Kallus chuckled and tucked himself away, proud of his victory. Without warning and to Roy’s big surprise, he stood up and walked to the refresher, grabbing a towel. Kallus tossed it on the bed and walked to the door. “Clean yourselves up,” he sneered, walking out of the room. Once he closed the door behind him he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He needed a kriffing drink. A strong one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg THANK YOU to KC for the amazingness that is Roy. When we started talking about him I just KNEW he had to show up in this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> @gay-agents-and-generals


End file.
